Empress Madonna
Empress Madonna is the main antagonist in Phantom Paradise. She is the ruler of Phantom Paradise, and everything anyone and everyone does is to please her. She can amplify others' power and make them do what she wants. She can change her appearance and face, which was mentioned in Ep. 42. Personality Madonna is the arrogant, ruthless, and merciless empress of Phantom Paradise who treats any male harshly. She can punish anyone who defied her with extreme consequences that are worse than death that includes whipping her court deities a hundred times or shredding her concubines in pieces for insulting her face. History Madonna was killed in her former life because she was a beloved concubine to the emperor in the above world. She was pregnant with the possible heir and that gave her an edge above the other concubines. One day, a jealous rival Consort Mei tricked the emperor into killing Madonna. She presented a Western "doctor" that could reveal the gender of Madonna's baby by cutting her open and examining the baby. She assured the emperor that Madonna would not be harmed in the process. The emperor agreed to let the "doctor" do the procedure. Madonna, being smarter than the emperor, struggled to escape but was unable to. Madonna survived the procedure due to the expertise of the best imperial physician. However, she was in constant pain. A young boy was presented as her son. Madonna instantly recognized the child as Consort Mei's son. She met the emperor and learns that she is to act as the boy's mother and eventually become the Empress Dowager of the empire. The emperor is in poor health and would die soon and he wanted someone like Madonna in a high leadership spot instead of Consort Mei. Madonna also learns that the empire's enemies had cooperated with Consort Mei to create a trap for Madonna and her child. The emperor claims that it was necessary to pretend to have fallen for the trap because Madonna had taken too much authority when she began to take on the emperor's daily duties. Madonna realizes that the emperor had been using her for free labor while he had fun with the concubines, using his illness as a cover story. Eventually, Madonna realizes that the emperor was just making excuses and he had truly meant to kill Madonna and her child but realized that he had made the wrong decision and healed Madonna. She also says that while his troops were being slaughtered, he was escaping reality by indulging himself with other ladies, implying that she thinks of him as weak. However, Madonna had no choice but to submit to the emperor's plan or be executed as women were close to nothing. The Emporer did give her a talisman that resembles Hayate's. Madonna entered Phantom Paradise to find that a lenient empress had given males too much power and they had staged a revolt. Madonna managed to get the males under control and turned them into mana slaves.